


At Least It Can't Get Any Worse

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [29]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Gen, comforting one another, missing person, missing sister, rumored death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hera's twin Zeus has a harrowing experience leaving him- and the entire court she rules- convinced she is dead. Alone and grieving, her best friend comes to comfort him.





	At Least It Can't Get Any Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 29
> 
> So this one is a little strange. It doesn't take place in Thedas, but it very much a part of Hera's story with the Blight. I wish I could give a little context to it, but that would spoil things in the big fic down the road. This scene, in particular, is a small cutaway view of how Zeus copes without his twin and other half. You won't get to see a lot of Zeus in the main story, so this was a nice way to give a bit of insight into Hera's life and family in Ravenloft.
> 
> Since it doesn't take place in Thedas, or have anything to do with the Grey Wardens or Blight, I choose not to tag it that way.

Zeus would dismantle the castle stone by stone with his bare hands if it meant he could make a difference. His sister had been missing for a whole year, and the loss of her eats at him like a cancer. 

 

_ Where are you? _ He wonders, looking out over the forest. He’d come to her rooms every single day, hoping to find some clue, some note,  _ anything _ to tell him where she’d gone and why she’d left.  _ Are you in pain? Something happened earlier...something painful, and now I can’t feel you at all. Did you die, sister? _

 

He lets the tears flow freely without shame. “Where are you?” he asks aloud. “Why did you leave me here, with all your responsibilities and none of your guidance? We were supposed to be together  _ always!” _

 

“Oh, Zeus.”

 

Krynn’s voice barely fills the room behind him, but the comfort it carries is nearly enough to break him. He covers his face with his hands, trying not to lose what little dignity he had left after the debacle of that pointless ball. “Do you think she’s dead?” he whispers brokenly.

 

Soft hands, pink as rose petals, cover his own hands and lowers them. “I...I don’t know,” she admits quietly. “The two of you have always been connected, she told me once she could feel your soul constantly.”

 

“I can’t feel her now, though. I can’t feel anything.”

 

Krynn tries to give him a small smile. “For what it’s worth, sweet thing, I don’t think she’s dead. But at least now it can’t get any worse.”

 

Zeus turns his gaze from her to look back over the Queen’s forest. “No, I don’t think it can.”


End file.
